


He will never love a geek like me

by Mcmiyuki



Series: Sanders sides things I have written [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmiyuki/pseuds/Mcmiyuki
Summary: Roman Prince, the worlds most famous singer, had just uploaded a new video clip and Patton absolutely loved it. He had to show this to Logan, but when he did, something didn't go according to plan. "Patton, his soulmark, its exactly the same as mine"I know, I know, the summary sucks but it's a pretty okay story. Just a simple fluffy soulmate au, enjoy





	He will never love a geek like me

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta to edit this story, so there will be some mistakes. please don't roast me if you find one.  
> Ehm... Yeah that's kinda it.  
> This story is just fluff, no angst cuz I'm a softie, enjoy!

Logan has had a long day and he was absolutely 100 percent done with everything and anyone, including his overexcited roommate Patton.  
Patton had been fangirling about a new music video made by a singer and songwriter named Roman Prince, all day long.  
Right now he was on his knees in front of Logan, beging him to watch the video with him.  
"Patton, I do not seem to understand your anticipation.  
Why would I, a lover of the musical art form called classical music, be, as the youth says nowadays, 'into' something so blunt as pop culture?". Logan tried to look as annoyed as possible while at the same time, trying to avoid Pattons puppy eyes, because he knew that if he looked into those eyes, he would lose this battle.  
"But Lo" Patton whined "it will just take 3 minutes and then you can complain about it all you want! Please, please, pretty please? I will shut up about it for the rest of the day, I promise" and then Logan made the mistake that would become his downfall. He looked right into Pattons pleading eyes.  
"Ugh, fine. I will watch the video, but then I don't want to hear about it for the rest of the week, is that clear?".  
Patton nodded so hard that Logan was afraid that his head might fall off. Patton jumped up from his spot on the floor and turned YouTube on, on their big flatscreen tv. The first thing to pop up on the home screen was of course the stupidly attractive face of Roman prince.  
With a groan from Logan and a happy beam from Patton, the video started.  
It was just like Logan expected.  
The beat was to heavy, the lyrics didn't make any sense, and the video clip was to flashy... It was all together way to much, but Patton seemed to enjoy it.  
The only reason Logan kept watching was because of how incredibly attractive Roman was.  
He had thick dark blond hair that fell in front of his chocolate brown eyes, his muscles were perfectly outlined and a sharp jawline was just the right finishing touch to make his face perfect.  
Logan was just about done watching the body of Roman and ready to pick up his book when he saw it. In the video Roman had started to take of his shirt and there on his chest was his soulmark. The exact same soulmark as the one Logan had seen on his own chest for all his life. It was a mountain in the colours of a beautiful sunset. Deep in contrast with the dark shades of blue and dots of white that made the background into a galaxy. On the mountain sat a man on a chair with a guitar in his hand. Seeming to be singing a song to whoever's listing.  
Logan didn't notice that the video had come to an end. He was just staring at de tv with a shocked expression. The voice of Patton snapped him eventually out of his shocked state. "Logan, kiddo. Is everything okay over there. You look like you've seen a ghost"  
Logan forced himself to stop staring at the TV and looked at Patton instead. "Patton... His soulmark... It's exactly the same as mine" Patton looked at him with a bewildered look in his eyes "are you serious?!" Logan tilted his shirt up as an answer and there it was, the exact same soulmark. Pattons eyes widened in surprise and then a big goofy grin made his way on his face. "Oh... My... Crofters... Logan do you know what this means?" Logan looked at him confused "that I'm..." "It means that you're the future boyfriend of one of the most famous singers in the world!!! And I'm your best friend, so I'm going to meet him too!" Logan sighed deeply "Patton, the chance that I will get in contact with him let alone meet him is infinitesimal. He's like you said, the most popular singer in the world it's not exactly easy to let him know I exist" Patton grin didn't disappear at this, instead it only grew wider "but that's the thing! It is easy. You know my soulmate Virgil right? He has a YouTube channel with over 5 millions subscribers. If you make a video about your soulmark and Virgil puts it online with a catching titel, Roman will see it eventually! It's perfect!" Patton was almost jumping up and down at this point so much so that Logan had to put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from really doing it. "Patton i'm not going to make a video about my soulmark so Virgil can put it on an online platform, that's ridiculous. Besides, I'm not interested in getting in contact with Roman Prince." That was a lie. Logan desperately wanted to get to know his soulmate, but it was Roman freaking Prince and who was he? Just a lame astronomy major. He wasn't good enough for a world famous singer. And even if he got in contact with Roman, how would he react if he would meet him in person and saw this nerdy, geeky guy with glasses to big for his head.  
No, it wasn't going to happen. Logan was going to die alone, hurray.  
"Lo, anyone there?" Logan was startled out of his thoughts. "I apologize Patton, it seems that I was lost in my thoughts for just a moment. What were you saying?"  
Patton shot him a skeptical look but answered the question anyway "I asked why you don't want to meet Roman?" Logan thought about this for a little while. Was he going to lie or tell the truth about his insecurities. He decided on the latter one. "I just, don't feel like I'm worthy of someone as Roman prince. He's a celebrity for crofters sake!" Patton looked at him sympathetically "well you'll never find out if your worthy of him if you don't even try" Logan thought about this. Patton had a point, but did he had the courage of throwing himself in the spotlight like that?  
"Okay... Let's do it"

The video hit a milion views In less then a day and soon it was even in some newspapers and websites. Logan was amazed with how fast the news went viral, but the waiting was pure torture. Was Roman going to see it any time soon, or did he already saw it but choose to ignore it? This train of thoughts went on for a view days until four days after they uploaded the video.  
"LOGAN!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEND!".  
Logan who was just reading a book to distract himself, was on his feed in an instance. "What is the matter Patton?" He asked with hope in his voice. "Roman prince got in contact with Virgil, we are going to meet up with him tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Patton squealed. A soft smile formed at Logan's face. He couldn't believe it. He was finally going to meet his soulmate after nineteen years of waiting, but what if it went wrong? What if Roman hated him and came to tell him to stop trying to get in contact? His expression soon turned from a happy one into a worried one.  
"What's wrong kiddo? Aren't you happy?" Logan looked at his roommate "I am, but I can't help but think about all the what if's"  
Patton took Logan's hands in his own and looked straight into his eyes "Logan, he's going to love you and if doesn't. Well if he doesn't, then he's an asshole" Logan looked shocked at his friend. Never in all the ten years of knowing eachother, had he heard Patton swear. "You never swear" he said with a small voice "well I thought in this sentence it would be okay, but I'll never do it again, I swear to crofters" Logan laughed fondly at his best friend. "Okay, I'm going to be okay." Patton returned the laugh with a small smile "there you go Kiddo, now go to bed, big day tomorrow!".  
"You know that we're the same age, right?"  
Patton shoed him to the stairs "you will always be my kiddo, kiddo. Now goodnight. Logan began to walk up the stairs "goodnight, Patton"

The next day, Logan was blinded with panic. What should he wear? how should he do his hair? When he wasn't down a hour after his alarm clock had gone off, Patton came to check on him. Virgil followed soon after. "Ho Lo, What is taken you so long" Logan looked embarrassed up to his friends. "I have no idea what to wear. I don't understand. Normally I don't really care about my appearance, but now I just seems like nothing is good enough. What is going on with me?"  
Virgil walked up to Logan and put a hand on his shoulder "I know what's going on" Logan gave him a skeptical look witch Virgil returned "you are suffering from severe gay panic. I experienced it to when I was going to meet Patton in real life. You are going to be just fine, you just have to relax" Logan let out a deep sigh "well that's easier said then done". He let himself fall down on his bed and threw a arm over his face "I will never be able to do this".  
Virgil and Patton looked worried at there friend. "Yes you are" Patton said "me and Virgil are going to help you!" A muffled "it's 'Virgil and I'" came from Logan who was still in the same position on the bed.  
"You know", Virgil said "I bet you and Roman are going to get along just fine. You two are both way to extra for your own good" 

After another hour the group of three was finally ready to go.  
When they arrived at the agreed upon place, the friends were a little confused. It was in the middle of the park crowded with people who were hanging around with friends or family. Not at all a place you would think off when you had an appointment with a celebrity.  
"Excuse me, is one of you maybe Logan Berry" Logan turned to the voice to come eye to eye with the Roman Prince. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses to hide his face, but Logan would recognise this beautiful man everywhere.  
"Yes that would be me, it's good to finally meet you, my prince" he smirked. Logan never really was good at flirting, but with this man it just came naturally. He didn't really understood why, but at the moment he didn't care because in return Roman gave him the most gorgeous laugh he had heard in his intire life. Oh holy crofters he had it bad. Logan looked up to the singer and their eyes met. Those beautiful dark chocolate coloured eyes seemed to be staring into his soul. A weird tingling feeling spread throughout his body and he watched as Roman put his hand against his own chest, right were his soulmark was. Logan realized he had done the same thing and watched as their soulmarks started to glow with a mix of cobalt blue and royal red. It was, to put it simply, absolutely breathtaking.  
When the glow faded, Logan looked back up to see Roman staring at him with a fond expression. A blush made his way onto the face of the nerd. "You're adorable when you're flustered, my star" this comment of Roman didn't help to make Logan shy state go away any time soon, so he just looked at the ground, shy.  
Roman noticed that Logan wasn't able to speak at the moment so he decided to speak up again. "It seems like your friends have given us some privacy, but I also would not be surprised if they just snuck of to make out in the bushes."  
This made a tiny laugh escape Logans lips, but it was enough to make Roman again look at him fondly. When Logans eyes met his he asked: "is it weird to kiss a guy you met 5 minutes ago?" The adorable nerd looked shocked but he recovered quick. "It is, but thankfully I'm incredibly weird myself so It kinda suits me I guess", he let out a nervous chuckle but was quickly cut off by Roman who grabbed him by the waste to pull them closer together. "You want to know something strange?" Romans whispered when they where so close, their foreheads touched "I know you for like 7 minutes now and I think I'm already falling for you" Logan smiled at that "do you want to know something even stranger? I think I do to" and then he closed the gap so he could finally kiss his soulmate. It was soft and peaceful and full of love.  
'i really think I do to' he thought before he let himself get lost in the kiss.


End file.
